


Chasing the Wolf

by Khriskin



Category: Original Work, Original Work: Baron'verse
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feral wolves never stop running.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>The Baron’verse is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy ‘verse where becoming a werewolf has more to do with changing your last name than who bit who. Centuries ago a dying witch cursed an evil Baron and his seven sons… but the curse didn’t go quite as planned. Generations later the Baron’s descendants –by blood or adoptive oath– roam an increasingly urban world</p><p>http://www.martha.net/online-novels/baronverse/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Wolf

When we say ‘gone feral’ folks think we mean the beast has taken over, but we’re not wolves, we’ve _never_ been wolves, no matter what the curse makes it look like. Ferals are as human as they’ve ever been, they’ve just run away from themselves.

And that’s what humans are good at, isn’t it? Being able to look beyond what is and see what could be, what we _want_ to be. To lose yourself in the belief that a borrowed form is as good as a borrowed soul… and run.

They aren’t feral, not really, they just want to believe.


End file.
